


Pumpkin Picking

by Xamem



Series: Stardeween [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamem/pseuds/Xamem
Summary: Penny and Sam take the kids to their first pumpkin patch. Stardeween prompts day 1: Pumpkin Carving! (Or picking, in this case.)





	Pumpkin Picking

“Thank you so much, Farmer Iris,” Penny said, one watchful eye still on Jas. “We haven’t had a proper pumpkin patch in years.” While Vincent had gotten to experience a few, Jas was too young to ever remember picking a pumpkin. Jas was zipping to and fro, screaming with delight when Sam jumped out from behind a scarecrow.

“Just Iris is fine,” the farmer said, wiping the sweat off her brow. It was noon, and although the air had started to cool the sun still burned hot. “I planted way more pumpkins than I meant to, and I’ll make a profit selling even half of these. I can only bake so much pumpkin pie. Please, take whatever and as many as y’all want. You’re doing me a favor.”

“Well, thank you again, Iris.” Penny made a mental note to invite her over for dinner one of these nights. She’d make fresh pumpkin bread, and the trailer would smell like fall, and there wouldn’t be trash littering the furniture because Pam had finally taken Harvey’s recommendation to see somebody in the city.

“Miss Penny, I want this one!” Jas called, snapping Penny out of her train of thought. She turned and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of the vegetable before her. The pumpkin was absolutely _massive_, taller even than Sam, who had to crane his neck to look up at it.

“Honey, I don’t think we can get that one home…” Penny said. Jas whimpered as she stroked the pumpkin with her tiny fingers. She was sitting on Sam’s shoulders, stretching, trying (and failing) to reach the stem of the pumpkin.

“Oh, Jas, what about this one?” Sam said, whipping around so quickly that Jas’s head bounced. Penny had to stop herself from running after him. He was a little rougher with the kids than could be, but they enjoyed it just as much. Elsewhere, Vincent was very seriously trying to decide between a white one and a green one. Having let Jas down to investigate a bright orange pumpkin, Sam came to stand next to Penny while the kids reviewed their options.

“Thanks for coming with us,” Penny whispered. “Vincent was _so _excited for you to come. And the extra pair of hands is nice. The holidays get them a little energetic.”

“Of course. I mean, you do so much for them. Mom really appreciates your tutoring. I’m sure Marnie and Shane appreciate giving Jas another strong woman to look up to. You’ve really gotten her out of her shell.” Sam grinned, remembering the shy little girl Jas was when she came to the Valley. Penny smiled too. She had so many wonderful memories teaching these kids – something she hadn’t expected, something that had just kind of _happened _that she was so grateful for.

“And of course,” Sam added, “I had to get my first pick of pumpkins, before Abi gets her hands on them. She’ll take the whole patch if Iris lets her.”

The two of them chatted for a few more minutes – about Vincent’s grades, the book Penny had just picked up about pirates, news from Sam’s father – when the kids presented their pumpkins. Vincent had picked a large orange one he could hardly get his arms around. Jas had picked two – both small white ones that fit in the palm of her hand.

“We can paint it, Miss Penny!” she said, holding them out proudly.

“Yeah, and we can carve a monster in mine!” Vincent added. Penny’s heart glowed watching them.

“Whatever you want, Vincent. Let’s go thank Iris.” The kids gladly complied. Marnie invited all of them to carve (or paint) the pumpkins at her home, and made them a heavy dinner to boot. That night as she told her mother about her day, Penny realized what the warm feeling in her chest was.

Finally, the Valley was feeling like a home.

**Author's Note:**

> really short little thing for the first day of stardeween! check out everyone's stuff on tumblr @stardewevents! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
